In the processing of media in, for example, a printer or scanner, knowledge of the type of media being processed is beneficial, to optimize the use of the media and to assure that the processing that is performed on the media is consistent with the specific type of media in the processor.
There are many methods of detecting media type. Some of these methods require additional manufacturing steps, such as applying a special mark, a barcode or a notch on the media. This adds to the cost of manufacturing the media and also creates unsightly markings on the media.
During the manufacture of media, logos or other indicia are often printed on the backside in a repeating pattern due to the web printing manufacturing methodology. If the indicia spacings are unique for each type of product, then the spacing of the indicia can differentiate product type.